Running in Heart Shaped Circles
by Hammyo
Summary: Nepeta only has half a sweep left on alternia before she has to leave the planet, and leave her long time matesprtie Feferi behind. Can they come to term with their feelings before Nepeta has to leave, or will some things go unsaid forever? No nsfw now but I may change the rating later. Slow burn because I'm a lesbian lmao


_please go easy on me this is the first fic I've written in years lmao_

Nepeta checked her phone, and then checked it again. She hadn't gotten any new messages, but Feferi was ten minutes late to their date today. That alone was enough to get her leg nervously bouncing as she scanned the tree line, the ocean at her back. Nepeta was throughly worried, not for feferi but for herself. Waiting out here, in the open, any highblood could come around and-"

Nepeta caught the soft sound of footsteps walking down the path. A shiver ran up her spine as she held completely still, gauging her options. Nepeta was certain someone was coming, but not who. The foot steps reached the edge of the path. There was nothing she could do but stay still and hope they weren't looking for blood.

"Nepeta! Heads up!" Nepeta's body jerked, facing Feferi's with one sharp motion. Suddenly, as if it were a coincidence Nepeta kicked her foot out a half second before a volley ball hit it at near mach speed, flying high into the air. Feferi stepped out of the shadows and caught the descending volley ball, giving Nepeta an apologetic smile. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Nep, I ran into a little trouble coming over." Feferi's face stared expectantly at her before Nepeta closed the distance and grabbed her hands, their fingers intertwining around the beat up volley ball. Feferi's scaled hands stuck out against Nepeta's fuchsia gloves, but their hands fit together just fine.

"Its ok that mew were late, but I didnt know when you were going to show up! I was getting a little worried standing out here, in the open. I almost ran into troubled too." She pouted a little bit, her eyes darting off to the side. "I know my sections too crowded to meet at, but maybe we could meet somewhere a little-" Feferi cut her off, widening her eyes to deliver the point.

"Don't stress out! I won't be late again. And even if you do run into trouble, I can protect you, no problem!" Nepeta rolled her eyes.

"But Feferi, even if you're on time you cant protect me on my way here! I had to hide under a log to avoid the path of some highblood pulling along his cull for today!"

Feferi pulled away a little bit, captchaloguing the volley ball before deftly squeezing her hands. Her shaped brows furrowed as she looked into nepeta's eyes. They were still dark black, but like the feeling of sickening dread a small hint of olive had begun creeping from the edges of her irises.

"You said a little trouble! That's-" Feferi's Huskwatch rang the chime of an incoming message. She ignored it, about to start again as the emotions in her eyes fought for dominance before it chimed twice more in quick succession.

"Do you mind if I?" Nepeta dropped Feferi's hands, flicking her tail and stepping back.

"sure." She crossed her arms, visibly annoyed. Feferi opened trollian, viewing the notification and frowning. She was clearly scrolling down a large paragraph, as every now and then she glanced up at Nepeta before going back to the wall of text. She typed something quick, closing her huskwatch and facing Nepeta fully. She had calmed down a little bit from waiting, but even when they weren't fighting things were tense between them. While Feferi lived in secret, Nepeta had to deal with troll society just like everyone else. In just half a sweep she would have to leave Alternia to become one of the condenses soldiers, and it made it hard for her to act like everything was alright when she would have to leave

"sorry, Sollux is dealing with some drama. The point is before i got distracted i wanted to say that ill make sure to never be late." Feferi squared her shoulders and then gave Nepeta a determined look

"Actually, ill promise right now that ill never put you in danger again. How about we get moving from here and head on out to the surprize?" Nepeta blushed a little bit, looking a little star struck

"well ok, but it better be good. Give me a hint, is it something you bought or something you made?" Nepeta had her hands in her pockets, and was casually walking alongside feferi.

"neither, catfish! you'll just have to find out!" Nepeta chuckled a little bit, and the well of anxiety that had begun forming in Feferi's chest relaxed.

"Hey nep, can I ask you something?"

"Do you want to?" Feferi smiled and nodded, and she stared at the ocean nonchalantly as she began talking.

"How's pounce doing?" At the mention of pounce, Nepeta shoots Feferi a warning look.

"He's doing just fine, Feferi. Should I be worried?"

"No! I was just wondering, is all"

"Why were you wondering Fef? If your surprize is messing with Pounce ill never forgive you. Your surprizes mean well but theyre not always fun for me!" She glared, hard, and she could see her begin reaching in her pockets to find her phone.

Feferi's lip shoots up, for just a second, displaying just the tip of one of her many shark teeth. She takes half a deep breath before responding with some reserve.

"How many times do I have to apologize for the boating incident? I didn't know you couldn't swim. I assumed you would have learned somewhere, but anyways." Feferi paused, and grabbed at her Leo symbol matesprtie necklace. "It has nothing to do with pounce, I promise. Do you really want me to spoil it? We've got to walk about ten more minutes before we get there."

"Well if you promise it has nothing to do with him ill believe you, but I'm going to be in a bad mood until we get there" She got a mischievous look in her eye, and then turned to face Feferi "Unless you want to tell me now and give me something to look forward to" Nepeta was someone that Feferi just couldn't say no to, especially when Feferi had already made Nepeta feel bad 10 mins into their date.

"Ok fine! I found a map with an old rebel base on it! Its called Tyzmals library on the map and its pretty close to my hive. I was thinking we could go see if its still standing, maybe if its nice enough use it to hang out in?" Nepeta's eyes lit up, and her voice was filled with excitement as she hugged Feferi from behind, hanging off of her broad shoulders.

"are you fur real! A rebel bunker? Have you been inside yet!?" She paused and pursed her lips in thought "Do you think its safe to be in there?"

"Probably! A lot of the smaller bases were pretty much untouched by the condenses forces so its pretty likely its just sitting sealed up. and uh" She trailed off, Nepeta leaning over her shoulder and sitting cheek to cheek with feferi.

"and"

"i wanted you to be the first one to see it!"

Nepeta smiled, and when she did feferi lit up too. She reached one of her gloved hands out, kicking her foot out to take a step closer. Feferi took Nepetas hand and pulled her in with a hand on her hip, savoring the closeness as she stopped a fraction away from Nepetas lips. Feferi stayed there for just a second, before she pecked nepeta on the lips and playfully jumped back.

"Alright lets get to that library!"

"What." she made a angry pucker at Feferi

"Come on, well save the rest for later~ Aren't you dying to see what's inside there?"

"Well funny you should say that now because, heh, you will be" Hearing the voice booming from the bush next to them nepeta and feferi jumped back, facing thier weapons out and ready.

The bush rustled, and then slowly but steadily the tip of a horn emerges followed by the big bulky form of a purple blood in the typical Juggalo makeup. He looked to be six feet tall at least, holding a rather large rainbow-stained mace that was almost concealed in the ruffles of his imperial red jumpsuit. As soon as he was out of the bush he was standing completely still, almost as if he was frozen in time except instead of seeming nervous he had a dopey smile resting on his face. The expression was so detached from the cruel bordem seething from his eyes that it seemed to belong to another face, but when he opened his mouth to talk in his southern drawl the teeth behind the lips were more than fitting.

"Now i saw your little Meow beast earlier, and i was just going to leave her be until i saw you" Nepeta dared to look away from his face, instead focusing on the halfway concealed mace. She could just barely see the terrifying hand gripping it, the veins popping out against his muscle and the coating of fresh bronze blood.

"Tell me, how in the hell did you manage to live this long?" At that Nepeta jumped back as Feferis trident made contact with the mace inches away from her right arm. Her blood was pumping, and her sensitive ears were ringing from the sound.

"Ill show you, shitblood! Have you ever feared for your life?" Feferi's face was cold and hard, and as the mace slid down her trident the scream of the metal was telling to just how much strength there was between the two of them. Despite that, Feferi mostly seemed calm, if not a little angry that he had gotten the jump on them.

A/N: _sorry for the bad end i dont know how to do cliff hangers but i dont want a 4k first chapter lmao. If you liked let me know _3


End file.
